


Blonde Boyfriend

by caz251



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Mysterious Marilyn's thoughts on the gossip of Liberty Avenue and the cards she has drawn.





	

Brian Kinney was an emotionally retarded block of ice at least that was one of the stories that had made its way around Liberty Avenue. The man didn’t let anyone but a rather small group get close to him as friends and he had several policies regarding his tricks. His one fuck policy was one that was often talked and commiserated about, so was his mantra of not fucking friends. That was the reason that most of the Avenue was confused when the new blonde King of Babylon started hanging around with Kinney and his gang. The twink had obviously already been had by Kinney, but he had somehow made it into his group.

After the first time Kinney had been seen fucking the kid in the backroom a few others had tried to entice him for another go. He had ruthlessly informed them of his repeats policy and gone to find himself some fresh meat for the evening. The Avenue had been ripe with gossip, Kinney was still sticking to his no repeat rule with everyone but the little blonde King. He also seemed to be friends with him, and breaking his don’t fuck friends rule as well.

He hadn’t appeared to change that much though, he was still the same guy picking up multiple guys a night and still the little blonde remained with the group. When word hit the Avenue that the kid was living with Kinney several of the Queens freaked out. It appeared that Kinney had gotten himself a boyfriend, one who seemed to be accepting of his lifestyle.

The blonde seemed just as willing to spend as much time as Kinney in the backroom of Babylon. The little blonde was working his way through the bottoms of Pittsburgh and had even managed to convince a few of the regular tops to let him take them. He hadn’t allowed anyone to top him though, and the word on the street was that his arse belonged solely to Kinney.

Kinney still denied that he was in a relationship with the blonde to any who asked, but to some people it was obvious. Most of the gang realised it, well Michael was in denial and so was Lindsey, but that was more to do with their own issues.

Marilyn looked up as the door to Woodys opened and the objects of her thoughts entered the bar. She looked back at the cards she had drawn and drew in a sharp breath. Things were going to be difficult for them in the future, but they would make it through their trials together. Kinney and his boyfriend had an interesting future ahead of them. She just wondered if by the time they had gone through the struggles she had foreseen Kinney would still be unable to admit that the little blonde that captured his heart was his boyfriend.


End file.
